


love as bright as fireworks

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attentive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: In the sky, two star boys express their love for the universe to see. On Earth, Lance spends New Year's Eve with his boyfriend, not knowing about the surprise waiting for him.





	love as bright as fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts).



> This had been supposed to be for New Year's, but real life and my health especially has been rather chaotic for me these past months so I had not been able to finish it until now. I still wanted to do it, though, so I finally did it!
> 
> This is inspired by Raiyakun's art, specifically two pieces that you can find [here](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/post/178726870424/twinkle-twinkle-pining-star-do-you-know-how-in) and [here](http://raiyakun.tumblr.com/post/178884150324). Please have a look!! Back in October, I already wrote a little drabble for these pieces before that you can find [here](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/178909806142) if you would like to see it.
> 
> Even if it's a few months late, I hope you'll enjoy it!

The night seemed like any other when Bright Blue was singing and dancing to light the sky, and waiting for Swift Red to come back from a delivery mission. As the fastest star, Swift Red was the Marmorite tasked with most deliveries; important documents, urgent messages, care packages. He had a high rank, and Bright Blue was immensely proud of him.

With a smile, he thought back to when they had been younger. How he had always watched Red race the sky, starstruck, admiring his speed. How he had tried to make Red notice him by shining as bright as he possibly could. How he hadn’t been aware of all the times Red had stopped mid-race just to watch him sing and dance, wishing the same; to be noticed, for a chance to meet.

And oh, how wonderful it had been when their gazes finally met and they read all the admiration, the _longing_ , in each other’s eyes. How wonderful the warmth had surged through Blue when their hands joined for the first time; their colors merged as Red took him along for a race.

Things had changed since then: they had grown up, they had new garbs, and their scarfs seemed shorter now. But their love had never dimmed, even shone brighter and brighter with every moment spent together.

Blue’s smile widened when the familiar blur of red sparks wooshed around him and strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind to hold him gently.

“Hey,” a gravelly voice murmured against his hair, warm breath tickling his ear.

Blue angled his head to try to sneak a kiss. “Welcome back, Red.”

Red smiled and adjusted their positions so he could kiss Blue properly. “I would’ve been back a lot sooner, but you know…” A breathy chuckle. “I just can’t keep myself from stopping for a while just so I can watch you dance.”

“Uh-huh.” Blue’s smile didn’t leave.

“You’re so bright, I can always tell it’s you, even when I’m lightyears away.”

“Mmmm, I have to make sure my companion won’t get lost on the way home when he gets all caught up in speediness.”

“What a lucky guy.”

Blue leaned in for a peck. “Wouldn’t you know all about it?”

Red huffed and closed the distance for another kiss, smiling lips moving in perfect sync. “Absolutely. I’m the luckiest star.”

“Then what does that make me?” Blue raised an eyebrow.

“The most beautiful, obviously.”

“With a good portion of luck, too.”

“Mmm, alright. We’re both the luckiest.” A pause. “But you’re the most beautiful, regardless.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re the most handsome and coolest.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact you’re the most beautiful.”

Blue pouted, still not able to hold back a blush at increasing compliments. “Fine. If you insist.”

“Oh, I do.” Red chuckled and peppered kisses to Blue’s face. Pout made way for soft huffs of laughter. After a moment, Red took his hand and held it up to kiss his knuckles gently. His lips quirked up when he asked, “May I take you for a speed ride?”

Blue smiled. “If you’ll dance with me as we go.”

“Anything you wish, love.”

Blue had lost count of how many times they'd done this over the years, but it never stopped feeling like the first time. Red’s warm hand holding his, fingers intertwined, the warmth enveloping him like a comforting blanket as Red sped up. Blue’s own halo merged with Red’s, their colors mixing, yet staying as they were—in a dance, just like _they_ were. A red shooting star burning bright blue in a waltz of love, leaving behind a trail of purple sparks for everyone to witness their union.

So full of happiness, he started singing again, a small hum at first, then increasing in volume, until his voice filled the space around them. The fond chuckle he received made him smile and only continue his singing; without thinking about what the song was, without even needing to because it was a song just for him and Red, a song of their love.

Twirling at full speed all across the sky with the love of his life, it was pure bliss. Blue couldn’t have been any happier than he was right then.

☆☆☆

Lance was giddy.

He had known that Keith had made a special plan to greet the new year, spending the night just the two of them, without family, nor going to any parties. But he hadn’t expected that his boyfriend would take him out to stargaze in the hills.

Yet here they were, with a picknick and extra blankets and fluffy pillows and everything to get cozy, all prepared in the back of the car.

Keith had gone all out to prepare this date and even asked Lance to stay inside the warm car while he went to set it all up on the grass. Lance thought he was bound to burst already right then.

Eventually, Keith was done and came to open the door for Lance, offering his hand to help him step out all gentleman-like. He didn’t _need_ to do these things, they both knew this, but he did it anyway; just because he wanted to show Lance how appreciated he was. And Lance, well, he sure didn’t mind being spoiled by his boyfriend. It made him feel like a prince or a movie star, except much better because it was just the two of them.

They settled down on the blanket, getting comfortable in the middle of the soft pillows. Keith draped one of the sheets around Lance just to make sure he won’t feel cold. He had always been like this, and Lance knew it wouldn’t change any time soon. To say “thank you,” he blew a kiss and Keith attempted to catch it with his hands, ridiculous about affection as he was. It made Lance giggle.

A beat of silence passed before Lance asked, “So what brought the idea?”

Keith shrugged. “I thought it would be nice to spend some quiet time. Up here, we can still watch the fireworks down in the city. But we can also see the stars and don’t have all the noise around us.”

Lance hummed. “It’s a nice idea. Thank you for planning it all, Keith.”

Keith laughed softly. “I’m just glad the weather decided to play along. If it had ended up badly… I would’ve stood there without a plan B.”

“Oh, as if that ever stopped you from pulling something meaningful either way, with that impulsive brain of yours.” The words might sound like teasing, but neither his tone nor his smile could hide the admiration he felt for Keith. Sure, his plans weren’t _always_ the best—that’s why he had Lance to help him not get too caught up in impulsiveness—but he could do some pretty amazing things.

“Yeah, maybe, but this is _different_. Can’t really pull off a spontaneous thought-up-on-the-spot plan B on New Year’s Eve.”

“Mmm. Alright, then I’ll be thankful for the weather being kind to you this time.”

“Much appreciated.” A pause as Keith handed a plate to Lance. “I tried to go for a good selection of snacks that won’t be a hassle out here but will be enough to last the night. I hope there’s something you like.”

“Well, from what I’ve seen so far, I can say I’m already satisfied.” Lance smiled.

“I’m glad.” A sheepish laugh. “Actually, I had help preparing the food. You know I’m not so good in the kitchen.”

“It’s the thought that counts, honey. Thank you.”

A warm smile. “Anything for you, honey.”

They started eating in comfortable silence, broken by soft chatter now and then. When their stomachs were full, they put the plates and snacks aside to snuggle close together. That was how they spent the wait until the turn of the year: curled up in each other’s warmth, quiet alternated with conversation.

Finally, the first fireworks shot up to the sky from the city below. Lance marveled at the sight of the colorful bursts in the distance, without the immediate noises that came with them.

He could feel Keith moving against his side. When he looked down, Keith was kneeling in front of him, an earnest look on his face, eyes shining with emotion in the faint light—and holding a small box in his palm.

Lance gasped. “Is that—are you—”

Keith smiled. He opened the box to reveal a ring: a simple silver band with small star-shaped gems in red and blue at the tips. “Lance, will you marry me?”

“Yes, oh my gosh! And you say you _needed_ to have your plan A for this?!”

“Well, yeah, it wouldn’t have been the right mood otherwise!” Keith huffed, but his smile was wider than before. He gently took Lance’s hand to slip the ring on his finger. Lance felt even giddier than when they’d gotten here. Keith feathered a kiss to Lance’s hand before he leaned in to softly kiss his lips. “I’m the happiest man alive right now.”

“I don’t know about that, I think I can count for happiest man alive too,” Lance said with a grin.

Keith laughed softly, their foreheads touching, both of them smiling from ear to ear. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re _both_ the happiest.”

In each other’s embrace, now _fiancés_ , not _just_ boyfriends, they resumed watching the fireworks. When the bursts down below slowly started to lessen, Lance’s gaze wandered upwards, to the sky right above them.

He gasped again. “Keith, look!”

Above them, far above, a streak of purple was shooting across the night sky, clearly not a firework, but nothing like any astronomical phenomenon Lance had known about.

“Huh,” was all Keith said when he looked to where Lance was pointing.

“What do you think this is?”

“Maybe it’s the stars giving their blessing to our love.”

Lance laughed softly. “That was _so cheesy_. Let’s go with that.”

Down on the ground, two fiancés greeting the new year in bliss. Far above in outer space, two star boys lighting up the sky with their love. Two different stories, and yet, a love that transcended across realities.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
